Equinus
by Hunt Seat Panhead
Summary: One man realizes the end is at hand, or more, under saddle


Here you be, folks! Yet another one-shot, courtesy of me! Obviously this is inspired by God's Word, and thus not mine to be owned. If you happen to think for a moment that I held rights to it then, my dear, you are quite a few fries short of a happy meal (something I do not own as well.)

* * *

_Revelations 6: 1-8_

"_1I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, "Come!" 2I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest.  
3When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come!" 4Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword.  
5When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, "Come!" I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. 6Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!"  
7When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come!" 8I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth."_

_19: 11  
I saw heaven standing open and there before me was a white horse, whose rider is called Faithful and True. With justice he judges and makes war._

Devon stood in front of a small but important stable. The sign above the door read simply "Tribulation Stables." Walking in, he was greeted by whinnies.

Standing in the first stall under the name plate, "Conqueror," was ghostly white horse. Devon stepped back despite the horse's gentle demeanor he saw ill-intent in his eyes. Devon moved to the next stall.

At first he saw nothing but the darkness of the stall but once Devon approached, a blood bay charged the stall door. Nostrils flared, the bay attacked the door, lunging with his teeth at Devon. Backing up quickly, Devon looked at the nameplate, "War," an appropriately named horse. Devon quickly passed that stall and looked into the next.

As with the last stall all Devon could see was pitch blackness, remembering the previous horse he backed up when he heard a shuffle in the back. Out of the darkness, hobbled the sickest horse Devon had ever seen. He was so skinny that under his black coat you could count easily, every single rib. Devon glanced at the nameplate, saddened, "Famine," perhaps this barn owner had a sick sense of humor.

Finally Devon reached the fourth and last occupied stall. Out of it poked the head of a pale, pale horse. For a moment Devon thought it looked almost green. Again Devon was saddened; this horse was bloated and riddled by sores. The poor horse looked like he was right on Death's doorstep. Glancing up once again to the nameplate, Devon was even more disgusted with the barn owner, "Plagues and Death." The final stall, unoccupied and separated from the rest, held the nameplate, "Finale."

Stepping out the back of the barn, Devon was surprised by a triumphant bugle. There in the pasture, pranced a tall, white stallion, Finale. Of the five horses of Tribulation Stables, only this horse seemed healthy and sane.

Beyond him, Devon saw two more stables, much larger. One seemed to shine while the other seemed to smoke constantly, though from no visible fire.

In a whirlwind the four stabled horses were saddled and ridden off to the sound of a thunderous voice. Finale merely paced his paddock, anticipating. In his shock, Devon awoke. Sitting up in his chair, Devon shook.

"The next seven years are going to be mighty interesting."

_Joel 2:28 "And afterward,  
I will pour out my Spirit on all people.  
Your sons and daughters will prophesy,  
your old men will dream dreams,  
your young men will see visions."_

_Additional material _

_Revelations 9: 17-19 , 19:14_

_

* * *

_Ta-da! Fine! I pray you all liked it. Now pay mind that you are supposed to think, this is not a mindless fluff, not like my last one. And to answer the inevitable questions, no I could not do a non-horse story; it would not be in my character.


End file.
